Dilo
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Solo admítelo Will, te gusta Nico di Angelo. A veces los planes que se le ocurrian a sus amigos era muy alocados. Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Dioses me quedan 5 minutos para publicar esto, de verdad soy un desastre. En fin, lamento las faltas de ortografía y la demora.**

 **Espero alcanzar.**

 **Aviso: _Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.**

 **Dilo**

Will Solace salía tranquilamente de su clase de dos horas de tiro con arco con Quiron, había sido un buen día solo había fallado tres tiros, si varios de sus hermanos los lograron todos pero se trataba de el, y el haber fallado tres de cien no estaba nada mal, de hecho le subía bastante la moral como líder de cabaña, en especial cuando la semana pasada el hijo de Apolo no había podido darle a mas de 10 en toda la clase debido a una distracción inesperada que incluía a cierto hijo del dios de los muertos.

Cualquiera pensaría que al estar el chico que te gusta viéndote practicar algo en lo que se supone eres bueno, deberías hacerlo bien, para impresionarlo y todo eso, pues eso no funcionaba con el, es mas había hecho el ridículo al frente de el.

Nico, Lou Ellen, que también estaba ahí por ser una chismosa de primer, en serio a veces resultaba peor que una hija de afrodita, y su hermana Kayla no lo habían dejado de molestar con el asunto, sus chistes eran cada vez mas malos y eso que los primeros tampoco es que fueran muy divertidos que se diga.

En fin, era un día tranquilo en el campamento mestizo y Will con su orgullo casi recuperado, a pesar de que ni Lou ni Nico habían ido a verlo, se dirigía a la enfermería como todos los días, era el doctor principal después de todo, debía estar allí más tiempo que la mayoría.

De vez en cuando Will extrañaba la época en la que Lee era el jefe de cabaña y podía irse todo un año del campamento a visitar a su madre en California.

Suspiro. Ya nada era como antes y no es que se quejara, ser jefe de cabaña era genial, tenías la mejor cama de la cabaña, lo cual de vez en cuando era malo porque había días en los que simplemente no se quería levantar de esa suave y cómoda cama que haría que las camas de la cabaña de Hipnos se sintieran mal, además todos tus hermanos, quisieran o no, debían obedecer tus ordenes, podían reprochar o tratar de razonar contigo pero si lo decidías lo hacían y no había nada que hacer al respecto, el toque de queda para los campistas ordinarios no se aplicaba a ti podías quedarte despierto otro rato, una hora o dos como mucho, aunque claro, esta regla solo aplicaba si había mas de dos personas en una misma cabaña, razón por la cual muchos no tenían este privilegio, entre ellos Nico, Percy y Jason. En fin había muchos privilegios pero también muchas responsabilidades, era un poco difícil.

Will llego a la enfermería, se puso su bata y empezó a chequear los informes de sus hermanos sobre los pacientes del día. No había mucho que hacer, después de la guerra contra Gaia hace 6 meses mas o menos, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, los heridos mas graves y los días mas difíciles eran los que incluían un siempre vigorizante juego de captura la bandera, de resto y a menos que te metieras de frente con un hijo de Ares cabreado, Percy ya había estado varias veces allí por eso, no había casi nada que hacer.

Sin ningún paciente al que atender Will salio de la enfermería para casi chocar contra Lou y Kayla quienes, al parecer, lo estaban buscando porque al verlo se emocionaron, lo cogieron de los brazos y comenzaron a conducirlo hacia la cabaña 13, camino que conocía bien porque lo cruzaba a diario.

Sin embargo en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta de dicha cabaña, siguieron derecho, directo al bosque y lo guiaron cerca del puño de Zeus, lo suficientemente cerca para ver el arroyo que cruzaba por ahí.

Las dos chicas se ubicaron mirando hacia el río y dejaron a Will parado enfrente de ellas, el lugar estaba completamente solo.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó el hijo de Apolo

— ¿Cuándo le vas a decir? —preguntó a su vez Kayla

— ¿Decir que a quien?

—A Nico

— ¿Qué le tengo que decir? — preguntó el futuro medico tratando de parecer confundido, intuía a donde querían llegar esas dos, pero no les iba a dar el placer de admitirlo tan fácilmente, le harían la vida a cuadritos hasta que se confesara y eso no estaba en sus planes de un futuro cercano, no quería espantar al chico cuando por fin había logrado que fueran amigos. No señor, no lo iba a permitir, primero iba a ayudarle a adaptarse a ese siglo, lo que incluía a que aceptara a las personas que gustaban de su mismo sexo, luego le daría algunas indirectas, haría que se enamorara poco a poco de el y al final le diría lo que sentía, era un plan cuidadosamente calculado y la impulsividad de esas dos no se lo arruinaría, no iba a permitirlo.

— ¿Cómo que que le vas a decir? — habló esta vez Lou

—No entiendo que quieres decir

Las dos chicas suspiraron.

—Haber Will, dime ¿Qué sientes por Nico? — preguntó Kayla con paciencia

—¿Como que que siento por Nico? — preguntó el sanador—. Es obvio que para mi es un gran amigo, me preocupo por el.

—¿En serio quieres que crea que solo lo ves como un amigo? — preguntó Lou escéptica.

—Si— dijo tranquilamente—, el es una gran persona y un gran amigo ¿que mas quieres que te diga?

—Si, sabemos que es una gran persona y un gran amigo— dijo su hermana— pero no me refiero solo a eso. Seguro habras notado que es un chico muy guapo.

—Claro, cualquiera podría notarlo, no necesito ser chica para admitir algo que es obvio— dijo arqueando una ceja.

—No me refiero a eso— Kayla respiro hondo varias veces para conservar la paciencia, su hermano a veces era tan testarudo—. Obviamente Nico es un chico guapo, no hay persona en la tierra que pueda negarlo pero…

—Oye Will— interrumpió la hija de Hecate—. ¿Crees que yo soy guapa?

El hijo de Apolo se quedo estático un segundo, miro a Lou de arriba abajo varias veces y aun sorprendido por la pregunta, asintió.

—Que bien que lo hayas notado— se burló—, pero fíjate que no tardaste ni un segundo en decir que Nico era guapo, sin embargo conmigo, a pesar de que estaba frente a ti, tardaste bastante en decidirlo.

—Eso demuestra que ya habías pensado con anterioridad que Nico era guapo, por lo que habrás pensado en el— continuó la hija de Apolo entendiendo a donde quería llegar su amiga.

—Es mi amigo— trató de excusarse Will sabiendo que era inútil.

" _Diablos, son buenas" p_ ensó.

—Si, pero Lou también es tu amiga y se nota que no habías pensado en ella de esa forma.

—Creo que están exagerando, cualquiera pensaría que Nico es guapo cuando descubres a varias chicas y algunos chicos, cabe aclarar, mirandolo mas de la cuenta— dijo el chico tratando de ocultar su enojo al recordar cuando eso pasaba.

—¿Crees que no me miran a mi? — preguntó divertida la hija de Hecate—. Puede que no sea una hija de Afrodita, pero también he robado miradas.

—Si bueno…— murmuró incomodo—, no es lo mismo.

—Exacto, y no es lo mismo porque… — dijo moviendo las manos para que continuara.

—Porque Nico es mi mejor amigo.

Lou resistió el impulso de golpearse en la frente o mejor de golpear a Will.

—No repetiré lo mismo Will, yo también soy tu mejor amiga y no me prestas tanta atención como a Nico.

—Eso no es cierto— se ofendió el sanador—. Claro que te presto atención.

—Si, es cierto—concedió—, pero déjame recordarte que la semana pasada me torci el tobillo en un combate contra Nico y no hiciste nada al respecto pero cuando el hijo de Hades se quejo de una molestia en el brazo, te paraste en medio de la arena e impediste que siguiéramos con el duelo para asegurarte de que la mano de Nico estuviera en perfectas condiciones y ni siquiera te preocupaste por mi tobillo hasta que yo te pedi que lo revisaras.

Will tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Si… em… bueno… estaba algo preocupado.

—Si hubiera sido yo— intervino Kayla—, habría esperado a que terminara el combate antes de hacer algo y no es porque no me importen es porque considero que es mejor esperar a que termine para al final revisar todas las fallas.

—Pues esa no es mi forma de trabajar— murmuró Will

—Con Nico— contraatacó su hermana—, porque con los demás habrías hecho lo mismo que yo.

—No es cierto.

—Si lo es.

—Claro que no

—Claro que si

—Bueno ya, tal vez sobreprotejo a Nico, pero eso no significa nada.

—Claro que significa algo, significa que para ti es especial y no solo tu amigo.

—Quieres algo mas con el— habló esta vez Lou.

—Es no es cierto.

—Si lo es.

—No empecemos de nuevo ¿quieres? — dijo Will empezando a irritarse.

—Solo admite que te gusta Nico y te dejaremos en paz— razonó Kayla

—No admitiré algo que no es cierto.

—Por favor, ¿En serio te lo crees?

—Si

—Esta bien, si tu no lo haces lo haré yo— dijo con decisión la experta en la niebla

—¿Hacer que?

—Le diré a Nico lo que siento por el.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó alarmado

—Claro, te iba a dejar el camino libre, pero ya que al parecer el no te interesa entonces voy a decirle— dijo tranquilamente mientras Kayla suspiraba. Celos, ese era el plan B, se suponía que lo iban a usar mas adelante pero al parecer Lou ya estaba irritada y suponía que dos de las tres personas que estaban cerca del río empezaban a irritarse también pues aun no había escuchado nada.

—No puedes hacer eso— contestó Will con una mueca.

—¿Y porque no? El no te gusta, tengo todo el derecho.

—Solo no puedes hacerlo.

—Entonces admítelo — en ese momento se escucho un leve chapoteo, nada importante Will ni siquiera lo notó, preocupado por lo que su amiga y su hermana querían que dijera.

—No puedo.

—Entonces iré a decirle— Lou hizo una leve señal con la mano, algo muy sutil que en condiciones normales pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera. Kayla sonrió levemente.

—Yo… no— Kayla miró discretamente hacia el arroyo y con disimulo levanto un dedo. _1_

—Solo admitelo Will— animó su hermana— Solo son tres palabras o 5 si las dices con el apellido.

—Dilo de una vez cobarde— se exasperó Lou— Nico ni siquiera esta cerca.

—Yo…— Will fijo la mirada hacia las cabañas con nerviosismo, suspiró.

Kayla levanto dos dedos. _2_

—Vamos hermano, dilo y te dejaremos en paz.

—Esta bien pero juren que no se lo dirán a nadie y me dejaran confesarme cuando lo considere conveniente.

—Eso ya es como una confesión aun así quiero que lo digas.

—Vamos, admítelo fuerte y claro por favor— dijo alegremente Lou, ya casi lo lograban.

—Bien.

—Eso es. Anda dilo.

Will respiró hondo.

Kayla levantó el tercer dedo. _3._

" _Al fin"_ pensó

— Me gusta Nico di Angelo.

Sin embargo en el mismo momento en el que Will decía esas palabras se escucho una voz diciendo:

—Me gusta Will Solace, ¿Feliz? ¿Ahora si me dejaran en paz? — la diferencia era que la otra persona lo decía con voz claramente irritada.

Will se alarmo.

Conocía esa voz.

—¿Nico? — preguntó mientras se volteaba al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el aludido que tenia cara de espanto.

—¿Will? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… bueno…

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí— dijo Percy parado detrás del hijo de Hades con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Nos cuentan luego— dijo Lou igual de alegre.

—Alto ahí— Bramó el rey de los fantasmas— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Ah pues es un ingenioso plan para que se confesaran— contestó Jason.

— ¿Cierto que fue genial? — Dijo Kayla—. Fue todo tan sincronizado.

—Bueno, como sé que tardaran mucho los ayudaré — dijo el hijo del dios del mar—. Nico te gusta Will, Will te gusta Nico no se atrevan a negarlo que ya los escuchamos admitirlo. Son correspondidos. ¿Qué van a hacer?

—Matarte lenta y dolorosamente— dijeron al unísono.

—Es una posibilidad o…

—Nico ¿Quieres ser mi novio? — pregunto Will con una valentía salida de Apolo sabría dónde. Nico lo miro sorprendido unos momentos y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Sabes? Te digo después de matarlos a todos ellos— abrazo al médico brevemente y corrió tras los otros cuatro que, inteligentemente, ya se habían fugado.

Will sonrió dulcemente.

Los planes que se le ocurrían a sus amigos.

 **Perdón el final tan drástico pero ya no me queda tiempo, a penas si puedo escribir esta nota.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
